Circuitdream.exe/changelog
Notes *Notably, versions ver. 000 through ver. 002 are (intentionally?) rigged to crash after the title screen, rendering them unplayable. These are potentially the smallest versions of any Yume Nikki Fangame. ver. 0.00 The first of the non-test versions, ver. 0.00 is considered a "teaser", though is the most complete version of the game made (noticeably published a year after ver. 004.) Title Screen The title screen now includes a release date, and the roles of the developers have been simplified. Gameplay Antimony now has a fully-furnished room with a bed and computer, though nothing can be interacted with. Antimony's Sprite Antimony's sprite has been further improved upon, now more heavily resembling a Yume Nikki Fangame protagonist. Menu The menu is now simplified, removing all options but Item and Quit. Interestingly, the L''' being changed to a '''T reflects an otherwise-unnoticeable change in terms: Viewing ver. 0.00 in RPG Maker shows that the "Level" section of the menu has been changed to "Tools", revealing the intended term the game would have for effects in future versions. As a minor note, the select sound (choice1 in the older version of the RPG Maker 2003 RTP) has been slowed down from 100% to 70%. Additionally, the cancel sound has been changed from cancel2 at 100% to cursor2 at 50%. Miscellaneous *The default save and load lines have been modified to say Save to which program? and Load which program?, along with the save files being modified to be called Programs. Due to the lack of a save function, these changes go unseen. ver. 004 ver. 004 welcomes Felice as co-creator of the game, along with a new sprite of Antimony and a modified test map (which seems to function better in the editor than ingame.) The title screen has been changed accordingly. Title Screen The title screen has been modified to acknowledge the new developer. Gameplay The test map has now been modified to display an image when viewed in the RPG Maker editor, using a placeholder ChipSet file as opposed to the RTP. Antimony's Sprite Antimony is now thinner, with more detailed shading and proportions. ver. 003 About a week after the previous version, ver. 003 is the most significant of the updates so far by allowing the player to go beyond the title screen and introducing Antimony as a playable character. Title Screen The title screen now has updated menu graphics, now animated. Gameplay ver. 003 introduces a test map to show Antimony's sprites: a 100x100 square of desert tiles with a single hidden teleport that leads to the same tile. ver. 002 Released two days after ver. 001, ver. 002 is another minor aesthetic patch. The title screen now includes custom graphics for the menu, as opposed to the RTP graphics used before. ver. 001 Released one day after ver. 000, ver. 001 is a quick visual patch to the game. Title Screen The title screen now includes pictures of both major characters and credit to Sango Tsubasa at the bottom. Additionally, the game's title and version are now centered on the screen. Category:Changelogs